(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There are cases where plural image forming apparatuses are connected to a client apparatus. In this case, it is necessary for the client apparatus to set an image forming apparatus which is a transmission destination of image data.